There's a Gleam in Your EYE!
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: A night of dancing and romancing, between Harry and Ginny! Formerly a SongFic! 'Once Upon A Dream'Sleeping Beauty, but no sleeping involved!


Title: There's a Gleam in Your EYE

Auther: Aquarius Angel

Rating: Let's go with PG-13

Pairs: Harry and Ginny of course!

Notes: I thought of this in the middle of my summer Calc 2 class! The song is from Sleeping Beauty, where Prince Philip shows up and dances with P. Rose (the Princess)! When I couldn't get the song out of my head, I started thinking of who it would work in a story, and well three days or so later here is the song-fic!

And this fic as gotten revised with the new No Song-Fic happening, and if you wish for the lyrics and song please go to my siter and look under song-fiction to find the orginal version.

If you Hate it, Love it, Tolerate it, or have any other feelings about the story/song let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter Characters or the Disney song that I used for story plotting help/reference, so PLEASE (with a huge cherry on top), don't sue me for only trying to write for my own enjoyment and rescue from bordem!

* * *

"Harry you will have to dance with me at least once to make tonight believable." 

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Harry looked over at the stunning red head who was giving him a look, that he knew not to mess with. Ginny, whose red hair warned others of her temper, could stare down any wizard including Lord Voldemort. Harry knew that he did not have a good excuse not to dance with her, but he also had to a reputation of sorts to keep, and dancing was not included on his list of things to do willingly.

Ginny realized that Harry was not going to ask her to dance, and since she really wanted to be out on the dance floor, she had to make the request herself. The reception for her brothers wedding had been going on for a few hours now, but no single male was willing to deal with the wrath of all six Weasley brothers should they even think of looking at their sister let alone ask her to dance. Hence the reason why Ginny was so willing to ask her suppose "date" to be her dance partner. Hell, it's the twenty-first century, and she was an attractive young witch, she could do the asking when it came to guys and dancing. Harry and Ginny, agreed on going together to Ron and Hermione's wedding, (even thought they were the maid-of-honor, and best-man) as if they were a couple, but only to keep Mrs. Weasley from setting them up on blind-dates. Ginny knew that, even though Harry was suppose to be her date for the evening, it would take demanding or begging to get him out on the dance floor.

"Why not?" She demanded with a tiny bit of a whine in her voice.

"I don't dance Gin."

"Then why did you have me teach you?" Ginny said with her hand on her hip.

"You know why." Harry said plainly, but when he saw that Ginny's eyebrow was raised as if asking for more details he continued, "Because Ron wanted to be able to dance with his bride without stepping on her toes, and I couldn't leave my best mate hanging."

"Ugh." Ginny said in defeat. She turned around to and took a sip from her wine glass then turned back to Harry. "Please.pretty please.with a cherry on top" she said with a pout.

Harry saw that pout and came undone. "Ok one dance though." He said as he stood up, took her hand, and lead her to the dance floor.

_

* * *

_

"If my reputation is jaded by this dance I'm holding you personally responsible." Harry said seriously. Even his emerald green eyes were serious as they stared into Ginny's brown eyes. 

She just rolled her eyes at him and said, "Yes, let it go down in the history books, That I, Ginny Weasley, ruined Harry "The-boy-who-lived" Potters reputation with a single dance."

"Good."

"Potter what a lovely dance partner you have, mind if I step in?" Oliver Wood said as he twirled his own partner Angelina around the arguing couple.

"Not this time Oliver, I told this one's brothers that I would watch out for her." Harry said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I am as harmless as a."

"Whopping Willow?"

"I resent that Harry." Wood said with a joking laugh as he swirled Angelina away from them.

"Get that gleam out of your eye Har."

"What gleam?"

"The, I'm over-protective of what I consider mine,' look that comes up whenever a gentlemen pays a comment to me."

"I do not."

"You do to!"

"Well tonight you are mine, so deal with it." Harry said matter-of-factly, while twirling Ginny around and pulling her just a tiny bit closer to him.

* * *

"Ron look, Harry and Ginny are dancing."

"So." Hermione lightly hit her husband of all of six hours on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Look at them dancing."

Ron looked over to see that, indeed his best friend and only sister were dancing. He didn't think anything of it, but then he did a double take and noticed how close they were dancing. "Where are his hands?" Ron's temper and protectiveness over came his good since at the moment he noticed his best friend and sister acting like, well a couple.

Hermione laughed. "I thought you said that they were just claiming to come together as a couple to keep mom off their backs." Hermoione grabbed Ron's hand to keep him from storming over and ruining Ginny's dance with Harry.

"That's what they told me. If I don't see his hands in a minutes I'm going over there."

"Ron calm down, they are just having a good time." She said to him with a little seductive under coating in her voice, to distract him.

"Still I'm watching him." Ron said rather lamily while pulling his bride into his arms.

Hermione stood up on her tip toes and kissed Ron square on the lips. "No you aren't, because you are to busy watching me."

_

* * *

_

Being in Harry's arms was a dream that Ginny had dreamt, since the first time she met him at the entry to 9 . And though Ginny dated other guys and reached for more realistic dreams, she could easily admitted to enjoying this dance she dreamt of on cold winter nights. The song was a slow one, and either they both drank to much wine and other alcoholic beverages, or a natural attraction caused them to dance rather close to each other. Harry's hands were resting on the lower part of the small of her back, and she couldn't tell if he even realized that his hands were that close to her bottom. If this was one of her dreams from years ago, Ginny knew that they would end up out on the balcony, all alone and living in their own little world, but since this was reality Ginny just hoped that this song would never end. 

_

* * *

_

Harry loved dancing. It was one of those things that while growing up he never thought of, let alone dreamt of actually being able to do someday. Sure he wasn't that great at dancing during his fourth year at the ball, but with Ginny's help over the last few months he became pretty good at it. Between the music and the movement you could just loose yourself in the feeling of the moment. He made a stand against dancing, more for show than anything else. Having His Gin in his arms felt so right and at that moment she really was his. His and only his. 

Between the end of the school year and preparing for the final battle, he didn't have much time to think about having a relationship. Let alone have the time to partake in dating and the little things and actives that the dating process and having a girlfriend takes. But now with Ginny in his arms it just felt so right to be holding her and ways to keep her this close to his heart were running through his head. He knew that a while back she had a crush on him, but he also knew that she did quit a bit of dating throughout the years in Hogwarts and outside the school house. Not to mention the fact that she is his best mate's sister, and the only sister in family that has taken care of him over the years. Maybe that would work towards my advantage.' Harry thought to himself. It just might.' Harry took a deep breath that he did not even realize he was holding in his lungs.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she felt him take a deep breath. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his emerald eyes, looking for a sign of what he was truly feeling.

"Nothing." Harry said while pulling her closer to him, if it was at all possible.

Ginny resisted the initial attempt to pull her further into his arms, but only so she could continue to look into his eyes. "Your eyes are gleaming again."

"What is your problem with my eyes? And what does gleaming mean anyway?" Harry said with despair and a tiny bit of frustration in his voice. Maybe she doesn't like me like that anymore.' Harry loosened his grip on her to allow her to move away from him if she wanted to.

Ginny realizing that he was pulling away from her emotionally, squeezed him toward her just slightly as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "Well since you asked, it means either A) a transient appearance of subdued or partly obscured light aka a small bright light, or B) a brief or faint appearance."

Harry laughed softly at this. "Do you read the dictionary regularly?"

"No, but I was looking up a word that came up in a conversation with Hermione and at the time I acted that I knew what it meant, but I of course I really didnt have a clue as to what it meant, and well I came across gleam and the meaning stuck me as peculiar."

Harry laughed again at her innocence. "How did you come to be an expert on the gleam's of my eyes?"

"I know a lot more than you think I do about you Harry James Potter."

They continued dancing, now on their third slow dance in a row. Right before this last song ended, Harry thought about going out to the balcony for some fresh air. "Let's go for a walk Gin," he whispered into her hair, and gentle pulled her off the dance floor and towards the doors that led to the balcony.

_

* * *

_

As the couple strolled on the balcony of the ballroom, that Ron and Hermione's wedding reception was taking place in, Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Har, when I was younger I used to dream of us walking on a balcony after spending hours dancing around a ballroom."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Who?" Ginny asked in wonderment.

"I'll explain latter. What would our walk be like?" Harry asked. He was genuinely interested in His Gin's dream of them.

"It was just the two of us, strolling down the walk, with the stars shinning above us, and the noise from the dance floor causing a low hum that mingled with the music."

"Sounds rather."

"Cheesy?"

"I was going to say romantic." Harry said while pulling her in front of him and lifting her onto the railing of the balcony, as he stood in front of her. "Tell me more about this dream about us."

"At the time I would wake up expecting you to still be with me on the balcony, and as the memories come back to me, it feels like I know what you are planning on doing."

"And what am I planning on doing?"

"This." Harry's head and body had been slowly getting closer, that Ginny just had to gently pull him toward her to kiss him. The kiss at first was an innocent kiss, since Ginny wasn't sure if kissing her was on Harry's list of things to do tonight. But that first innocent kiss lead to the next kiss, that was still innocent but had more feelings behind it. Ginny's hands went into his dark, unruly hair, while Harry held onto the railing of the balcony to protect Ginny from falling.

As they separated from their kisses, they both had little smirks on their faces. "How did you know that kissing you was exactly what I was planning on doing?"

"I told you I know you, and I dreamt of us walking and dancing together."

"Gin, there's a gleam in your eye." Harry said as his arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her off the ledge. He kissed her deeper and with more love behind his kisses that Ginny Weasley had never dreamt or experienced. She knew at that moment that this was reality and life could be happy, and dreams really do come true, no matter how unrealistic they seem at the beginning.


End file.
